


My Fault

by QueenWinchester_27



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinchester_27/pseuds/QueenWinchester_27
Summary: I really can't think of a good description for this book. (Mike is not Alexis dad)I'm changing some stuffAlexis is 17 in season 6and Carl is 16.Started: January 23rd 2019Finished:





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all people like this

Alexis Pov  
(The Refugee Camp)

"Please keep them safe." Mom said to mike. "I got them, just go fine us some food." He said holding Andre. "Mom let me come with you." I said. "Baby you know it's to dangerous for you out there." She said looking at me. "Mom please I can help you, you don't need to be alone out there." I said. "Baby I'll be fine, just look after your brother." She whispered as she hugged me. "Ok." I say letting go. "I love you." She said to me and Andre before walking out the door. 

 

(6 hours later) 

"She should be back by now." I said to mike. "Alexis stop worrying your mom is a fighter she'll be fine." He said passing the blunt to terry. "Can you please not get my little brother second hand high?" I said telling Andre to come here. "You worry about everything to much,Lexi. Just calm down." Terry Said. "You want me to calm down when there's dead people walking, Yeah because that makes perfect fucking sense." I say getting up. "Hey watch your mouth." Mike said to me. "Your not my dad mike so please stop trying to act like it, my dad died a long time ago." I said looking at my dads butterfly knife. "Well I'm the closest thing you got to a dad so you better listen to me." He says. "I'm going to go look for her." I say. "Fine just don't die." He said. "I'm taking Andre with me." I said walking over to him. "The hell you are." Mike said stepping in front of me. "You two are not responsible, your getting high in the middle of the apocalypse." I yelled at him. "I can take care of my son, Alexis." Mike says. "Fine." I said moving past him and bending down to Andre. "Hey peanut,I'm gonna go find mommy." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Ok." Was all he said not looking up from his toys. "I love you." I say looking at him. "I love you too." He smiling before hugging me. "I'm out." I said to mike. "Bye." I said walking away. 

 

(2 hours after Alexis left)  
Michonne's Pov 

"Shit." I said as I saw the camp was over ran with walkers. "Alexis!! Andre!!" I yelled walking into the camp bloody from slicing walkers. "Mike What the hell happened." I asked looking around and seeing he and terry were bitten. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Sorry for what, where are Alexis and Andre?" I asked. "I'm sorry." He said before pointing to the bed. "No." I said looking to where he was pointing. "Baby." I say as I see Andre laying there ripped apart. "What the hell did you do." I say crying. "Please kill me." He said. "Where is Alexis?" I asked grabbing him by the collar. "She went out looking for you." He said. "Shit." I said pacing around the room. "Please." He said. "No." Was all I said before sitting down and sharping my knife. "Please." He said again. "Sit there and rot Michael." I said looking over to my dead son. "That is on you." I say to mike. "I'm gonna go bury my son and then find my daughter." I say walking over to Andres body. "I love you." I say crying. "I hate you Michael." I say watching the life leave his eyes.

 

(One week Later)   
Alexis Pov 

"Hello." I hear someone say. "Don't move." I say pointing a gun at him. "Hold on, I'm got gonna hurt you just put the gun down." He said. "Why should I?" I ask him. "Because I have a group." He said. "You got food?" He ask him. "Yes." He said. "Well then let's go." I said walking behind him. "Ok." He said.

 

The person Alexis found is not in ricks group. Alexis father died in the army when she was 8. She was 14 in this chapter. I'm sorry if this book is horrible.-M


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are sensitive to rape and sexual assault, please don't read this chapter

Alexis Pov

 

"What's your name?" He asked me. "Alexis." I Said. "I'm jake." He said. "I didn't ask." I Said. "No need to be rude, we are almost there." He said. "What are you doing out here alone?" He asked me. "I could ask you the same thing." I said to him. "I'm older then you." He said. "You don't know how old I am asshole." I said to him. "How old are you?" He asked. "I'm almost 15." I Said. "So your 14." He said. "Yes dumbass." I said. "Well I'm almost 17." He said. "That's fucking amazing jack." I say getting impatient. "It's jake." He corrected me. "I don't care, how long until we get there." I asked. "We're here actually." He said as a red headed woman point a gun at me. "Mom it's fine, you can put the gun down." Jake said. "Who's this?" She asks still pointing the gun at me. "This is Alexis she saved my life, didn't you." He said looking at me. "Yeah I did." I say looking at her. "Ok fine." She said putting her gun down. "You hungry kid?" She asked me. "Yeah." I Said. "Well come on." She said motioning for me to follow her.

 

(2 months later)  
Alexis Pov 

"You sure you had enough." Jakes dad asked me. "I think I've had to much Adam." I say laughing. "Well It's my turn to keep watch." Jakes Mom said. "Ok well I'm gonna go to sleep, night guys." I say getting up. "Night Lexi." Jake Said smiling. 

 

(The next morning)  
Alexis Pov

"NOOOOO!!!!!" I hear before running out the room. "Holy shit." I whisper as I see jakes mom and dad dead on the ground. "What the hell happened?" I asked. "I don't know I just came out here and found a walker ripping them into pieces." He said crying. " Does Amber know." I asked kneeling down. "No she want on a run this morning." He said. "It's gonna be ok J." I Said hugging him. "I believe you Lexi." He said hugging me back. 

 

(One week later)  
Still Alexis Pov 

"Jake." I say knocking on the door. "Come in." He says. "I brought you some food." I say walking in. "Thanks." He said quietly. "Ok,Well Bye." I say as I was about to walk out the room. "Wait can you come here." He asked. "Yeah J?" I asked before he got up and kissed me. "Wow." I Said before I pulled away. "Shut up." He says before kissing me again. "J Wait I'm not ready for that, maybe we can just keep kissing." I Said laughing slightly. "No I need more."He said pushing me down on the bed. "No jake." I Said trying to get up as he pushed me back down. "You know Alexis if you don't fight it, it might not be as bad, Hell it might even feel good." He said unbuckling his pants. "Jake please you don't have to do this, we can wait." I say trying to move again but he held me down by me hips. "I don't wanna wait Alexis." He Said pulling my pants down. "Please no." I said moving up on the bed. "Shut up Alexis." He said getting on top of me. "NOOO, SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE." I yelled hoping someone would come in the room and save me. "Shut the fuck up and just let it happen, or I will cut you." He said grabbing a knife if the counter and holding it to my collarbone. "Ok." I cried. "NOO." I yelled as he put it in. "I told you to shut the hell up." He said before cutting me deep on my collarbone and covering my mouth. "That's it." He said as I Just laid there. "Help me." I mouthed to his sister as she stopped and looked at me then looked down and walked away. 

 

(The next day)  
Alexis Pov 

"Amber What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked walking up to her. "I don't know what your talking about." She said. "You know what the hell I'm talking about, you saw you brother rape me and you did nothing." I Said. "I don't know what you are talking about." She said. "Don't play dumb bitch, you know what you saw." I Said looking her in the eyes. "You need to leave Alexis." She Said to me. "Fine but I'll be back." I Said Walking out the door. "I mean leave the camp and never come back." She said. "What?" I asked turning around. "I don't need you telling the rest of the group what me brother did so they can kick him out, I'll give you everything you need to survive out there, you don't wanna stay here anyway not after what my idiot brother did to you." Says looking at me. "Ok I'll leave,but know that this will come back to you." I say to her. 

 

 

I'm so sorry that I had to write that, but it's an important moment in the story. The next chapter will be the last chapter before we get caught up with season 6.-M

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn’t trash


End file.
